


How Bright are the Stars

by thecarlonethatalsowrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, sibling bond sesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlonethatalsowrites/pseuds/thecarlonethatalsowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living under the same roof can be tough for siblings, but they can get along on top of one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Bright are the Stars

“Psst, Sis, psst!”

“Dave? Is that you?” You say groggily. You have to squint a little to recognize him; your step brother looks a lot different when he doesn’t have his sunglasses on. As soon as you recognize that it is in fact Dave at your window, you grunt and turn your back to him.

“Shh, wake up.” He gently shakes you. You groan in a totally unlady-like way and roll over to face the window.

“It’s like two in the morning. What on earth are you doing on the roof?”  You hiss.

“Come on Rosie, wake up! Don’t ask question, just follow me.” He yanks your blanket off your body. You growl and tug it back up.

“No. Let me sleep.” You burrow down deeper into your cozy bed.

“Why do you always make everything so difficult?” Dave sighs. “Guess we’re doing this the hard way.” Before you can protest he’s scooping you up and pulling you out the window. You let out a quiet whine as he pulls you out into the cold night air; now you’re definitely awake.

“You do realize it’s a school night, right?” You scowl.

“School is for fools, this is way better. Look.” He points at the sky. You follow his finger and can’t help the gasp that escapes you. “Told ya.” He brought you out here to look at the stars, which are shining brightly. There are so many you can see the curve of the earth compared to them.

“Wow.” Your brother laughs at your eloquence and lies down on the roof.

“Lay down, it’s easier to see them.” He pats the roof next to him and you comply. You trace out constellations with your finger, and Dave fills in the ones you don’t know. The two of you lay there, staring at and tracing the sky until it lightens.

“Dave, what time is it?” You ask when you notice the sun peaking up.

“Uh, five thirty.” He squints at his watch. You share a look and both think the same thing at the same time.

“Shit.” You voice your thoughts. You both leap to your feet and rush to your respective windows. He winks at you before ducking inside and pulling his screen back in place. You roll your eyes and do the same, then curl up on you bed. Hopefully you’ll manage a bit of sleep before your alarm officially wakes you up. You have a big test today, and you wanted to be rested for it. But-you think as you smile to yourself-you’re glad you stayed up to see those stars with your brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's a super short fic i though of last night, hope you enjoy!


End file.
